


My Newt

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, I wish I was better, M/M, Sorry Had to write this, Suicide Attempt, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts), [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



Newt looked at the ground walking into the Maze, tears in his eyes.

Gally didn’t accept him.

Because he was Gay.

He liked boys.

Well, Alby was like his older brother.

Why the hell is he here?

His head hurt, and he tried to ignore it, yet tears ran down his face.

Escape.

That is what would relieve him of this hell bin.

He climbed up the ivy on the wall.

Determined to escape.

He grabbed the last vine…

And slipped.

And fell.

Down to the bottom of the glade.

When he hit the ground, the life and air was sucked right out of him.

It was terrible, he could not move, like he was dead, but he could still breath everything hurt.

He felt hot liquid run down the side of his mouth. “NEWT!” Someone was shouting his name.

Who?

A face appeared over him, it looked a bit Asian.

God, He is hot. Newt thought, and then blacked out.


	2. Chapter two

Thomas threw his arm around Newt, and rested his head on his… ‘boyfriend’. He could not tell Newt the truth, that he had not intention of dating boys. Well, he cared for Newt, but man, he was interested in girls, he remembered a magazine and really pretty girls and a person scolding him for reading them. His… Mom? Yeah that’s it. Mom.

Newt was starting to fall asleep. Thomas was noticing his eyes fluttering and sagging. Underneath Newts eyes, there were black outlines, screaming that he had not had proper sleep in days.

It had been since Thomas and Newt had been together for two days. Thomas had gotten there three days ago. When he got there, Newt hit on him constantly, and sweetly. Like a middle schooler.

Newt had fallen completely asleep, and was quietly breathing. Thomas picked him, up and brought him to the hammock, and gently set him down.  _ There probably is a problem in a maze full of boys,  _ Thomas thought,  _ they all become gay.  _

Thomas walked quietly back out and saw Minho glaring at him. 

“What?”

Minho’s glare turned even more brutal, “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

Thomas laughed, “Why would I ever hurt him? I love him!”

“Not like that,” Minho growled, “Don’t break his heart.”

Thomas froze, could Minho read his mind? “Why would I ever break his heart?” Thomas said blankly.

Minho walked out of the shadows and grabbed Thomas’s wrist, in one quick fashion. “Because the way you look at him not the same as the way he looks at you.” He pursed his lips, “And I have seen you. I notice you never look when you are together, and you are always ‘off in space’.”

Thomas pulled away and walked to the fire. Snorting as he passed Gally, who grabbed his shoulder.

“What now?” Thomas whined, older gladers scolding him was getting old.

“Well,” Gally said, starting up on this, Thomas sighed, not this again. “I came to ask advice about asking someone out.”

This disturbed Thomas. Infact, this disturbed him very, very much. Who the hell would Gally ask out? Thomas took a step back, “Ok...”

“So, I really REALLY want to ask someone out and I am not sure how to ask them, but it also is hard for me-” Gally narrowed his eyes “Don’t you dare judge me or I’ll break your shucking little neck.”

Thomas, raised his hands in defence, “You don’t have to tell me their name don’t worry.”

Gally smiled evilly, “Good.” He cleared his throat, “Well, do you have any ideas or not?”

Thomas sighed, “Yeah just be yourself around them, and maybe be a bit more polite than usual to them and stuff like that.”

“All of that is a piece of Klunk, why would I be myself if I wanted to-” He froze and narrowed his eye’s along with crinkling his large nose. “You know what, I am going and do this myself, without  _ your  _ help.” He turned away and walked as far as possible from Thomas.

Thomas had had enough of all of the gladers criticizing him for his relationship ideas.He threw his hands in the air, worried that minho was somewhere hiding in a corner. “I’m going to bed!” He shouted and walked to the room with the hammocks.

He laid in silence as the other gladers slept soundly. Thomas was finding it hard to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and heard as small voice in his head, “Don’t worry Thomas, you don’t have to be with him anymore, you can be with me.” Soon after the voice left, he felt like he had a piece of mind, and fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up great. Newt had already left, and he was the only one who slept in. He felt well rested and happy.

Thomas walked outside and heard the box. 

The gladers were going crazy, and shouting:

“What?! This is not supposed to happen!”

“Two gladers one week!??! Not possible.” Gally, known for his skepticism.

“I have to use the restroom!” Chuck had clearly whined.

“Grievers!?! Are they going to come up!?”

“No you shank, Grievers only come when the Maze is open shanks!” That was distinctly Minho.

“But what would be in the box??”

“Supplies? Food? Another  _ glader _ ??”

“Two gladers one week!??! Not possible.Not happening. I ALREADY SAID THAT!!!” Gally yelled. “Come on people! Act smarter than you are shanks!!!!!”

“Were all going to die!” Someone wailed.

“We’re not going to bloody die!!!! Shanks get yourselves together!!!!!” Newt screamed this at the top of his lungs. God, he was loud when he wanted to be.

“What is going on?!?!” Albys voiced boomed out of the noise silencing everyone.

Newt walked up to him, “The box is coming up, and we have no idea why, it might be supplies, it might be another glader, but like Gally said, its-” Newt started, 

“Silence!” Alby yelled. Gally’s cheeks turned red when Newt mentioned his name, he backed into the crowd. 

The box had finally come up. Alby nodded to Newt.

Newt ran over to the box and hoped in. 

He narrowed his eyes. “It's a  _ girl _ .”

Once more everyone freaked out.

“Whats a  _ girl _ ?”

“Why is there a  _ girl _ ?”

“She's hot”

“Get rid of her!”

“Girls don’t belong here”

“My name is Chuck, and I call dibs.”

“SHUT UP YOU SHANKS!!!!!!!!!!” Alby was furious, “Return to work or no dinner for any of you!!!”

Everyone scurried back to their jobs. Leaving Alby, Newt and Thomas to help the girl out. 

******************


End file.
